Undead Chorus
by Shadow Oblivion
Summary: William wasn't sure what led him to lock himself and Grell in a small cabin of the ship.  There was moaning and scratching at the door. Nope, that wasn't it.  William didn't know how it had happened.  Or at least, he didn't want to admit the real cause.


This started out as a zombie bloodbath, which then turned into a make out session, and ends with a WTF just happened vibe. There's likely to be OOC (mostly on William's part), because this was written on a whim after reading the latest chapter of the manga. This fic was rather amusing to type, since it would never, ever happen.

Anyway...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Kuroshitsuji.

-x-

This really wasn't fair.

This was the first thought that went through Grell's mind as he hacked apart a moaning undead that had come too close to him.

It really wasn't fair, at all.

Grell backed up a little, scowling as he chainsawed more of the dead bodies around him, thinking about what made his current predicament come about. All he had done was tackle a weary William whose hair had become all mussed up, and all Grell had been trying to do was to compliment on how good the dark-haired shinigami looked that way.

Of course, William had thought the red-head had had other motives in mind (like attempted molestation), and had shoved Grell away and smacked him over the head with his deathscythe. Then, William had informed the complaining Grell and Ronald Knox, who had been laughing at the sight from nearby, that they were to go on a mission together on a ship that supposedly had soul collection inconsistencies. Grell had attempted to try and talk William out of it, but William, in a tank top and shorts, obviously having just finished a run, glared at Grell with such intensity that Grell had instantly launched himself onto the man again without any thought of repercussions. Ronald's laughter didn't exactly help the matter, as William set about trying to unlatch Grell from his hold around his chest...

Grell sighed at the memory dreamily as he lopped a zombie's head off, watching in detached fascination as blood erupted from the headless corpse as it collapsed. He wasn't really paying attention, as he was currently still thinking about William and his choice of workout clothing...which showed off his muscles...and his nice...

"Uahhh..."

Grell turned and chopped up the undead that had interrupted his daydream of William and his attractiveness. Then, Grell headed forward towards the other undead gathering around, chainsaw roaring to life as he attacked. At first, the amount of undead around him was relatively low, and Grell hadn't paid much mind to the gathering zombies coming at him from all directions of the ship deck. The number of them really didn't bother him all that much, as he could always leap away if there got to be too many of them.

"Unnn..."

"Auahh..."

Grell Sutcliff tsked as he turned and ripped apart a few more undead that had lurched within his reach with his deathscythe. The roar of the chainsaw drowned out the moans echoing all around him. Grell spun around, lopping the head off the nearest zombie. Grell leapt into the air, and landed lightly on his feet, away from the undead that had been starting to surround him. Grell revved his deathscythe, slicing through two nearby zombies, sending blood splattering across the deck, and onto his jacket. Grell sighed heavily in annoyance at getting his jacket sullied, again thinking about how he had ended up where he was.

Even though his punishment had ended for the Madam Red incident, it seemed that William himself wasn't through with him yet. Too bad William hadn't realized that a certain demon was on board the ship. Perhaps William wouldn't have even mentioned the assignment then.

Grell giggled at the thought of Sebas-chan on board the ship, striking down the undead left and right via cutlery while wearing that smile on his face. Grell sighed wistfully as he brought down another zombie in a bloody, messy heap. He knew of another certain someone with dark hair that would look good fighting...

Grell moved backward and to the side, as the moans came nearer, and risked a glance over his shoulder. Speaking of men looking good while fighting...where was Ronald anyway? There were way too many undead coming into view for him to handle all on his own. Shaking his head, Grell brought his attention to his most immediate problem, and readied his chainsaw.

Three hours later...

Grell slumped against the railing of the ship, holding his deathscythe loosely in one hand, panting. He was starting to feel tired and slightly more annoyed at his predicament, causing him to accidentally misstep and slip on some blood. Deciding that he deserved to be a little melodramatic, Grell started to lament, swooning and swinging his chainsaw as he did, free hand across his brow, "Ah~William~ such a cold, cruel man, sending only two of us...and leaving me to fend for myself. Ah! I feel faint~" Grell avoided being bitten as he fell, and rolled away and sprang up, stumbling back a little and realizing at that moment that he _was_ having trouble, more than he had originally thought. It was a bit late, as Grell was suddenly surrounded by the clingy undead. Grell was prepared to take a slight beating, or a bite, which he'd rather avoid, when he heard something hiss through the air, taking out the zombies closest to him.

Grell scrambled to his feet again, ripping apart the last few undead with a careless flick of his deathscythe and getting himself covered in more blood. Determining that there were no undead in the immediate vicinity, Grell spun about and ran over happily to his savior. One frowning William T. Spears. Grell thought enough to turn off his chainsaw, before he linked an arm around one of the dark-haired man's, smiling winningly at him, "Oh, Will~ You came to rescue me~"

William ignored Grell, instead eying the moaning crowd edging toward them, "What is going on here, Sutcliff?"

Grell, however, was suddenly swinging his deathscythe again, at a zombie that had gotten too close, sneering at it for interrupting his moment with William.

William sighed, knowing that he wouldn't get any sense out of Grell this way. He spotted a nearby cabin, and, with a motion to the red-head, led Grell through a bloody rampage across the deck.

While they were fending off the gathering hoard, Grell suddenly threw himself at William, unable to restrain himself anymore. Will looked so good, his hair all mussed up from exertion, taking out the undead with a casual flick of his deathscythe...Grell stabbed an undead over William's shoulder, as he draped his other arm over William. When there was a lull, Grell kissed the other reaper with as much passion as he could muster, considering the grim circumstances surrounding them. Grell broke the kiss, releasing his hold on William and gutting another zombie gleefully, not noticing William's dumbfounded expression.

William stared at Grell for a moment, the red-head grinning crazily and tearing the zombies apart, before deciding that it was starting to get hot. William exchanged glances with Grell, and whatever the red-headed reaper saw made him immediately leave off hacking some undead to bits and follow the other man. William made it to the cabin and wrenched the door open, jumping back as a zombie reached toward him hungrily.

Grell pushed past William and dispatched the undead with an irritated huff, before kicking the motionless thing outside the cabin disdainfully.

William grabbed one of Grell's arms and pulled him inside the small room, before letting go and turning to shut and lock the door. William pointedly ignored the shambling footsteps, moaning and pounding on the door from the walking dead gathering outside the cabin door. Instead, he turned again to focus on Grell, and saw that the red headed reaper had set his chainsaw on the bedside table. William noted mutely that Grell was seated on the small bed with his legs crossed, smiling coyly up at him. William sighed more noticeably this time, and adjusted his glasses. With the look he was receiving, William somehow doubted that he'd learn what was happening on the ship anytime soon.

"So, William, do I get to kiss my rescuer, for saving me from those horrible things?" Grell asked sweetly, playing with a lock of hair with a finger.

William leaned his deathscythe against the bedside table, and studied Grell silently for a moment. He didn't react when Grell stood up and approached him, until he got closer.

Just as Grell was about to drape himself over William's shoulders, the dark-haired man held him back. Hoping he wasn't being rejected, Grell smiled a little uncertainly at William, "What is it? I can't thank you properly if you stop me..."

"You are covered in blood," William responded, in a faintly disgusted tone. He really didn't want the hassle of getting blood out of his suit.

Grell's face fell, and he backed away, before he started to grin toothily, realizing that William wasn't protesting the idea of being 'thanked.' Grell started to remove his red jacket slowly, his eyes on William, and let it drop to the ground, followed by a bloody vest, and, as an afterthought, took of his shoes and pants, letting the latter fall to the ground with a faint wiggle of his hips.

William noted, with some trepidation, that Grell was wearing red panties, and quickly moved forward as Grell made as if to unbutton his white shirt all the way and take that off too.

Grell yelped as he was shoved backwards and onto the small bed, finding himself being pinned down firmly by William, who was now scowling at him.

"What do you think you're doing?" William hissed at Grell, trying very hard not to stare at Grell's exposed skin. Or think about how little the red...undergarments covered...

Grell tilted his head as he looked up at William's slightly frustrated expression, knowing exactly why he was looking like that. Grinning mischievously, Grell decided to tease the flustered man. Grell ran his free hand along William's arm, still smiling, "I was just taking off the clothing that was covered in blood." Grell innocently batted his eyelashes, "That was what you wanted, right? Oh, and I was hot, so I undid a few of the buttons." Grell smirked up at William, "What, do you want me to take more off? Do something kinky while all those things are outside the cabin?" Grell laid his head back, exposing his throat and more of his chest, splaying his legs slightly and grinning evilly, "Well, Will?"

Cursing Grell for making him be in a locked room and for looking so tempting, William decided that no one would bother them with all of those things outside. And he was rather frustrated and stressed out, and Grell was so obviously teasing him that it was very infuriating. Well, he could play too, when he wanted to.

Grell let out a muffled gasp of shock as William dipped his head down and caught him in a sudden kiss, the gasp allowing Wiliam to deepen the kiss and explore the other's mouth, hands unconsciously drifting down to unbutton the rest of Grell's white shirt. It was suddenly too much clothing, and William followed through with his sudden impulse. The kiss broke, and Grell grasped William's shoulders, utterly floored. He hadn't expected William to jump him like he himself had done out on the ship's deck. Grell had fully expected William to demand that he explain what was going on, then smack him around a bit before going back out to fight the zombies...

William shoved Grell's hands away, flipping the red head over onto his stomach and ripping the white shirt off all the way, exposing Grell's upper body as the shirt twas thrown aside carelessly. When Grell tired to rise, William dug a knee into the other's back, forcing him back down. When he was satisfied that Grell would stay where he was, William loosened his tie, before ridding himself of his own suit vest and white dress shirt, tossing it into a corner and revealing his own bare torso. For the time being, William removed Grell's glasses and looped the tie around Grell's eyes, blindfolding him, which drew a sigh from an obviously frustrated Grell. Digging his knee into Grell's back a little harder, silently warning him to stay put, William moved up off the bed and retrieved Grell's red and white ribbon that lay forgotten on the ground.

Giving the door an irritated look, behind which came moaning, scraping sounds, William returned to the bed, after having grabbed his deathscythe and leaned it up against the bed. Grell lay complaint and unmoving, except for the occasional shift of impatience. William settled back on the bed over Grell, and seized his wrists, dragging them up over his head and tieing the ribbon around both wrists tightly. Satisfied that Grell would have trouble breaking loose, William flipped Grell back onto his back, and eyed Grell's rapidly rising and falling chest, and his accelerated, excited breathing. Then, William glanced down at the panties and rolled his eyes. Of course Grell would be aroused already. William supposed he should have known. After all, Grell seemed to let him treat him so roughly most of the time. William paused, waiting to see Grell's reaction, and decided that the other was all right, when Grell wriggled impatiently again, and attempted to poke him in the side with one foot.

William avoided being poked, deciding that he would draw things out, as he still hadn't quite forgiven Grell for giving him all of that over time that he had had to do earlier in the week. William reached out and ran a hand through Grell's hair, marveling at its softness, as he lowered his head and started to kiss Grell's throat lightly, not exactly sure what to do, but knowing that he wanted to drive Grell a little crazy, by denying him what he was more than likely hoping for. William got the reaction soon after he dipped his head and started placing kisses along Grell's chest, flicking his tongue out occasionally and causing Grell to buck as he moved further down. It wasn't long before Grell started to whine, after William had nipped him above the hip.

"Ahh! Will! S..Stop it! Stop teasing me~Ahh!"

"Hmm...is that what I'm doing?" William asked mildly, moving his head up and biting the side of Grell's neck lightly and drawing forth a soft moan.

"W...Will, please..." Grell twisted in an attempt to alleviate the teasing, frustrated that he was blindfolded and had his hands bound. Grell couldn't do anything to make this go faster, and so he was stuck with William teasing him so relentlessly. In the back of his mind, Grell knew that William was tormenting him so because he was still punishing him. Grell tilted his head back as William started to leave small kisses along his throat below his jaw, and decided that, with William's hands moving down his sides and through his hair, that he might not care soon with what William wanted to do with him, as long as he didn't stop. Especially not when William reached out and turned his head gently to engage in another kiss. Grell went limp right after the kiss, letting out a soft sound of contentment which contracted sharply with the moans of the dead issuing from outside the cabin.

William could tell that Grell was starting to enjoy this, and decided to see just how much he wanted it. But before that...William reached over and gripped his deathscythe, before ramming it down through the bed between Grell's wrists and head, effectively preventing Grell from going too far away. The, he sat at the edge of the bed in silence.

Grelll had regained most of his senses with the arrival of the deathscythe digging into the bed so closely to his body, and was panting lightly after William's sudden bout of odd passion. Unable to see anything due to the blindfold, Grell wriggled a bit and managed to poke the dark-haired reaper in the side with his foot this time,"Will, why did you stop?" He let out a little cry as William settled back on top of him, and though he rather enjoyed the sensation of the warm body covering his...William still wasn't doing anything. Grell let out a frustrated whine, "Will, quit it already!"

Once the red head quieted, William let his hands trail down Grell's sides again, before resting his hands at the red panties and tugging them lightly, "Oh? Are you wanting me to stop?" William let go and backed off, when he realized that Grell had gone silent and still at the same time. Maybe he had pushed too much...

When Grell did speak, he sounded almost...hurt, "If you're just doing this just to torment me, before leaving me alone, then stop...Otherwise, quit teasing me already and _do_ something, before those things get in or someone else comes, like Sebas-chan!" Grell held perfectly still as he felt the tie around his eyes loosen, and stared up at William questioningly. He held still as William dipped his head down again, sighing happily as William kissed him again, which felt to him almost apologetic.

William broke the kiss before Grell could try to draw it out, and stared at the red head silently for a moment, before speaking, "I am teasing you as I still have overtime because of you. That I am doing this at all with you should tell you that I won't leave you. However, I will not tolerate you spouting off about this at work, nor do I want to hear that demon's name. Understood?"

Grell stared up at William, before a wide smile split his features. Unable to hug William because of the deathscythe keeping him on the bed, Grell instead opted to squeal happily until William decided to do something about it, "Oh, Will~ I knew you cared~! So cute~ I thought you were just being mean to me~!"

With a light sigh, William reluctantly removed the deathscythe, allowing Grell to fling his bound arms over his head and give him a crushing hug. After a few moments, William detached Grell and shoved him back onto the bed again, digging the scythe back into place to keep Grell's hands to himself, and placed his hands back at the red-head's hips, "Shall we continue then?"

Grell glanced up at William through lidded eyes, and bared his teeth is slight irritation, as he had heard the faint amusement in William's voice, "I thought I told you to stop teasing me." Grell let out a strangled yelp as the red panties suddenly came off in response.

The heated kiss that followed left William in no doubt of what Grell wanted.

-x

"Nnn..."

"Uuahh..."

Thump. Thump. Thump.

Grell cracked an eye open, glancing over at the door irritably. With a sigh, he sunk back beneath the covers of the bed, turning over and snuggling up against William's bare chest, head beneath the dark-haired man's chin. Grell draped an arm over William's waist, smiling wearily when he felt the dark-haired man's arm rest over his own waist. Hearing the undead clamoring outside the door in force, Grell murmured, "Will...should we go back out?"

"Hmm...yes, we should," William muttered back, though his arm over Grell's waist trailed to the red-head's lower back, getting Grell to lean in to the touch, "Even though I _am_ rather comfortable where I am."

Grell smiled and hugged William, before reluctantly moving away from his embrace in search of his clothing. William joined him as soon as he had located his glasses.

After getting dressed, Grell and William retrieved their deathscythes. Before opening the door to face the zombies, William spoke up in a calm tone, "You will meet me in my office when this is over."

"All right, William!" Grell said cheerfully in response, leading the way out of the cabin and beheading several undead as he went.

William trailed after Grell, impaling a head with his deathscythe, trying to figure out what he was going to do to Grell in his office. William's tail end thought was that these bodies without souls were gong to give him a lot of overtime, and explaining, to do.

-x

Earlier...

Ronald Knox swung his deathscythe at the large group of zombies, wondering why they were so intent on the small cabin. Probably cornered someone, which really wasn't his problem...Unless it was a hot chick...Ronald debated for a moment, before mowing down the undead and peering inside the cabin through the small window. Instead of the grateful, adoring gaze of some beauty, he saw something else entirely. Ronald's jaw dropped, and he flushed, quickly looking away. Okay, seeing his boss and his senpai locked in a loving embrace and kissing each other like they were the last beings on Earth was the last thing he expected to see.

Unable to form any coherent thoughts, Ronald dashed off to find something to fight, anything to take his mind off what he had just seen. It was going to be a difficult thing to forget, seeing as he saw the other two reapers nearly daily.

Several days later...

"Ronald Knox."

Ronald promptly knocked a stack of paperwork off his desk, and stared wide-eyed at an unimpressed William, "Yes, sir?"

"You appear to be preoccupied with something. The last few reports you've turned in were filled out incorrectly. You're not fooling around, are you?" William questioned Ronald in a stern tone.

William's gaze held him, and Ronald wouldn't have been able to say anything at all, had Grell not come flouncing into the office at that moment and draped his arms all over William, kissing him on the cheek, "Morning, William~!"

William twitched, but grudgingly allowed the embrace.

This snapped Ronald out of his stupor, and he started to talk, mostly because William had intensified his gaze, compelling him to speak the truth, "I'm not fooling around! Really! I...on the ship...I took out some of those undead outside of a cabin and..." Ronald took a breath, and finished with, "Could you please hold off on having any kinky sex while there are things like that wandering around?"

William froze, and there was an uncomfortable stretch silence.

Grell broke the silence when he started to giggle, as he had also been wondering what had been distracting the younger shinigami, "Oh, Ronnie, I'm sorry. I was wondering why I didn't hear any of those things outside the cabin for awhile." Grell tightened his embrace, to restrain William, whom he had felt tense up, and winked at Ronald, "Better run until he calms down."

Seeing the murderous expression fighting with an embarrassed one on William's face, Ronald took Grell's advice and was off immediately, jumping over his desk and running like his life depended on it. Which it could, depending on what kind of mood William was in. And Ronald knew he was in trouble when William's voice rose above its usual level.

"RONALD KNOX!"

Ronald hid in one of the secretaries' offices, causing great hilarity among the female reapers, as William stalked headquarters, hunting a certain two-toned hair male, Grell trotting happily alongside him, being no help at all other than flirting with the agitated male.

Ronald thanked a secretary who had handed him something to drink, and hoped that William would calm down soon...not that Ronald minded the extra time to charm the ladies around him.

The next time the undead came along, Ronald was going to stick to his job, and not get side-tracked. It turned out that it could sometimes lead to unpleasant things.

-x

Luckily for Ronald, Grell cornered William in his office, and revealed himself to be wearing a lacy, see-through getup beneath his normal outfit.

Suffice to say, William's attention was, for the time being, diverted.

-x-

XD What on Earth did I just write? Lol, poor Ronald. Um...working on writing make out scenes that lead to lemons? Which then don't show up.

I decided this needed to be a stand alone story and not part of the Overtime chapters.


End file.
